12 again (plus powers!)
by ShadowReaper52
Summary: Percy found out that Annabeth and he were not meant to be so, then he was betrayed by the gods and, heartbroken, he was found by Chaos, who let him go back into the past to begin anew.


1: Flashback

"Percy, give me you dagger," Luke rasped, barely breathing from the staprain of keeping Kronos at bay.

"But you'll die!" Percy and Annabeth reply, incredulous.

"Yes, but it may atone for my mistakes in the past so that I will have a future," Luke answered confidently.

Percy nodded solemnly, then passed over Annabeth's knife.

"Help me remove my armour," Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, unsure if Luke was willing.

Luke gasped, his eyes flickered gold, then back.

"Yes." He stabbed himself in his Achilles spot. Luke arched his back and screamed. Percy wasn't sure if it was Luke or Kronos that was screaming so ear-shatteringly loud. Probably both.

Annabeth raced as fast as one can with a broken leg over to Luke, cradling him in her arms.

"Annabeth, I-I have a-a secret to tell you," Luke whispered,"I have, have always loved you. Will - ... Forever."

"I know Luke, I know," she replied, tearfully,"you're the only one I have loved and will always love."

Percy felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, stomped on and reformed a thousand times. True, they hadn't dated or anything - Hades, they hadn't even had their first real kiss but Percy thought they could be something. However, he pushed these thoughts out of his mind, at least for the moment so that he could pay his former enemy, now friend, respect in life and now in death. Luke took his final breath while Annabeth wept and Percy knelt solemnly.

A minute later, Annabeth turned to Percy with hate in her hard grey eyes.

"Why!" she yelled. "Why did you make Luke die!"

"I-I didn't kill him," Percy stuttered, he had never seen Annabeth so angry.

"You gave him the knife! I hate you! Get out!" she yelled.

The gods flashed in but the two took no notice.

"You killed Olympus' saviour!" she roared.

"What?" The gods yell.

"The traitor must die!" Zeus roared, furious.

The other gods pledged their agreement, even Poseidon.

Percy looked down, felling betrayed. Zeus raised his bolt and shot it a Percy. There was a flash and...

Percy woke up, breathing hard. He was lying on a bed in a large white room, tastefully designed but he took no notice of that. All he saw was the man? No, woman. Actually the genderless, as far as the eye could see, person was quite harmless looking but Percy reached for Riptide, any way.

It wasn't there. What!? Percy mentally screamed. Even though the guy? Lady? No, person, looked harmless, looks could be deceptive. Hades, actions could be too - he should know. That Athena brat had pretended to love him, but it was all for show, all fake. He couldn't even bear her name.

"One day, you will have to forgive her, you know. Especially when your going to the place I'm going to send you," the mysterious person said.

Oh crap. He can read my thoughts. Not good, not good, not good. If he's an enemy, what can I defend myself with?

The person laughed,"No, I'm not your enemy and, rest assured I am not kidnapping you, well, not forcefully anyways. I swear it upon my own name."

I narrowed my eyes. "And who are you, exactly?" I challenged.

"Why! I am Chaos, creator and ruler of all," the person replied.

"Oh, ok."

"Any way, my name and identity is beside the point. I have saved you from death to offer you a choice: you can die and I will make sure you get Elysium no matter what the gods think, I will let you continue live in this timeline, a elite with a new name and identity," I frowned ago that option," or ... I can send you back in time as my adopted son and blessed warrior back to the time when you are twelve. However, you will have to hide your abilities until I see that you must or I feel that I am ready."

"What's the catch?" I asked warily.

"All you have to do is follow my commands. Now before you choose, I would like to ask you, do you still feel like you will help Olympus, even though they have betrayed you?"

"Of course! They're my family!" I exclaimed.

"They don't have to be, if I adopt you," Chaos said.

"Well, it still wouldn't feel right but I do wish I could get rid of the more annoying ones like Zeus and Ares."

"That's fine, but no destroying. I, however, need you to put them in their place because I sense that, in the timeline that I will be sending you to, a war will come in which the gods will need to co-operate or fall," Chaos answered.

"Anything else?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, just that you shouldn't accept gifts of immortality from the gods - you will already be a full immortal but I don't want them to know that. Also, be warned - the Fates will not make your life easy," he said,"Also, you can bring one person from this timeline to help you."

Percy thought hard.

"I'll take your offer and my person is..."


End file.
